1. Field
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating assembly having a heat sink and a fan, and more particularly to a heat dissipating assembly having a fan fastening device, which are facilitated to install and/or to remove the fan.
2. Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at a high speed in a computer, its temperature frequently increases greatly. Cooling is especially important for the CPU of the computer. Without proper cooling, the heat generated by the CPU can quickly cause the CPU to overheat and damage the CPU. It is desirable to dissipate the heat quickly, for example using a heat sink system assembled within the computer, so that the CPU of the computer operates in normal temperature range.
A conventional heat sink system mounted on CPUs generally includes a heat sink and a cooling fan having plurality of fins. In the conventional assembling method, the fan is locked onto the heat sink by screws interferentially engaged with the fins of the heat sink. However, the previously mentioned assembling method requires screws and a screwdriver to perform these procedures. As known by those skilled persons, the conventional method wastes time and manpower. Additionally, the fins are generally thin and are liable to be deflected. Thus, the screws may loosen from the fins. The fan is liable to operate less efficiently, and may even become unserviceable.
To overcome the problems of the above-mentioned heat dissipation assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,250 B2 provides a heat dissipation assembly having a fan holder to mount a fan to a heat sink. The fan holder comprises a base defining an opening therethrough, two pair of hooks, two pairs of posts around the opening, a pair of positioning blocks, and two pairs of slots defined in the base. The hooks depend from the base, and engage in grooves defined through fins of the heat sink. The posts extend upwardly from the base, and are received in corresponding holes of the fan. Thus, the fan is mounted to the heat sink without screws. However, in disassembly of the fan holder, a tool must be used to disengage the hooks from the heat sink. It is must gingerly to disassemble the fan holder to prevent other electronic components from being damaged by the tool.
Therefore, it is desired to design a novel heat dissipating assembly to overcome the aforementioned problems.